


Rescue gone wrong

by Freya_tvga



Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: Bondi Beach, Bondi Beach lifeguards, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Oneshot, Rescues, harrison hospital, harrison hurt, harrison injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_tvga/pseuds/Freya_tvga
Summary: During a busy day with the lifeguards at Bondi Beach, one of their own get seriously injured. Will he be alright?**Ongoing Project**
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

It was during one of those busy New Year days that the lifeguards experienced a rather hard day. It wasn’t uncommon for things to go downhill. It was just that this was the first time something like this had happened. There were two new life guads of the season, Lachie and Lucas also known as “Boo”. They were working on a few rescues up in the North End. It seemed like there never was a time, when they could get a break. Hoppo who had been watching from the tower, eventually called in Tommy and Harrison to help. Meanwhile everyone else was told to stay where they were. As if something happened on the other side there would be lifeguards too. It was quite important since the tower had to be occupied all the time during work hours. 

At first the rescues were going great. Everyone managed to get their patient back to the shore safely. It wasn’t until Harrison noticed someone waving their hand further out the problems started. The other guys couldn’t go out to Harrison to assist him. They couldn’t see what he was dealing with, having no way to communicate with him either. Hoping the more experienced lifeguard could take care of himself the other tried to do what they could. 

Meanwhile Harrison was struggling. He was trying to yell to the others that he needed backup. After what felt like ages he was able to get the person on his board over to the rocks. Two locals who had seen that he had problems had come to his aid and made sure the rescued person made it alive back to shore. During his panic the patient had kicked Harrison multiply times, probably bruising his ribs. Harrison went back out to do his duty, but noticed too late that a large wave was coming his way. The weather changed quickly, and the wind was only getting stronger and stronger. Once Harrison noticed the others were almost back to shore, he started to head towards them. Only he didn’t make it that far. The wave crashed into him sending him crashing into the rocks. He smashed his head against the reefs. He let out a yell in agony, and tried to stand up. He had barely made it back up on his feet, when another wave swelled and threw him back down on the reefs. He was quite dizzy, and had no chance of getting up. The next thing he knew he was out cold on the reefs, but he wasn’t secure from being hit by another wave.

Back at shore Tommy, Lachie and Boo had made it safely back. Due to all four lifeguard boards being there they thought Harrison had returned. They returned back to their posts, and didn’t think anything more about it. 

Harries had joined Hoppo in the tower. Their attention was brought back to the water after they spotted several ambulances stopping above the north end. Harries felt like it too ages before he noticed locals standing next to the reefs and waving their hands like mad men. Obviously something must have happened, something they had missed. 

“Tower to sentral bondi. Can you and Harrison drive up and see what is going on?”. Hoppo asked, through his com. 

“Sentral bondi to tower. Harrison hasn’t joined me since the rescue up at the north end”. Chappo replied. He sounded concerned. 

Hoppo turned to face Harries. They both held the safe mortified look on their faces. 

“Tower to Sentral. Can you drive up to the reefs and see what is going on there? The report back to us”. Hoppo spoke. His tone dead serious, probably making whoever heard him understand it was important. 

**The North End**  
Chappo drove over to the North end as quickly as he could. He made his way over to the paramedics and tried to understand the situation. He was also trying to spot Harrison among the large group of people. 

“What’s going on?” Chappo asked a local. 

The local gave him a sad look before he replied. “Someone was horribly injured while out in the water, then he got caught between the reefs and the swells from enormous waves”. The man replied. 

“Is he alright?” Chappo asked.

“The paramedics are with him now. Although he wasn’t awake, when they showed up”. The man added. Then he left.

Chappo stayed down there until the paramedics walked passed him with someone on a stroller. He couldn’t see who it was due to the person being all covered up to keep him warm. One of the paramedics stopped next to Chappo and his facial expression turned serious. 

“Based on descriptions from the locals we think it was a lifeguard. They said something about a rescue going south”. The man informed Chappo. 

“Can I see him to vertify to my boss. We are actually missing one of our boys after a rescue up here at the North end”. Chappo calmly replied. He walked along with the paramedics up to the stretcher. The paramedic removed the blanket covering the top half of the patient’s body, causing Chappo to take a shaky breathe. 

“That’s one off ours. Can you make sure to inform us of the damage?” Chappo asked. He tried to keep himself calm. Although the sickening sight of Harrison didn’t make it easy. He shook his head and made his way back to the tower. He tried to make himself relax. Although he met Jesse and Maxi below the Tower, who both noticed that something was wrong. None of them were at work that day. “Join me in the tower”. Chappo said, leading the way up.

Once he was inside Hoppo and Harries turned to face him. “The locals told me that they had been watching the boys do their rescue. Three of them returned to shore, while the one further out was trying to get their attention by waving his hands. He manged to bring the man he was trying to rescue to the rocks, but the man kicked the lifeguard several times in the ribs. The next thing they knew the lifeguard was heavily beaten against the rocks. He was trapped just in the swell of the waves, making him unable to get away. By the time the paramedics got there he was not responding. I saw his face, and his skin was literally blue”. Chappo informed. 

“Who was it?” Maxi asked, shocked. 

“Harrison”. Chappo replied. His lips making a firm line. None of them were supposed to get hurt at work. They were supposed to have each others backs, but today they had failed to do so. "What more could they do then just sit around and wait for any news on Harrison".


	2. Chapter Two:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt and friendship

The next morning while the lifeguards were sitting in the Tower, the news from the radio broke the silence surrounding them. "Tragic accident took place at Bondi Beach yesterday. A male in his 20's was taken to hospital after a rescue didn't go as planned. Accouring to our intel it was one of Bondi beach own life guards. The young man is currently on life support, and we pray for his health to improve over the next few days. If you go into our news site you can also find a video that caught the entire accident with his drone". 

Chappo looked down at the ground, trying to focus solemly on his job, but it wasn't easy. He had been at work, when one of their own had been hurt. Harrison had been unconscious when he was brought away in the hospital. He should have gone and looked for him, when he didn't come back after the rescue. He should have known something was up. Thankfully Yatzee keep sending him regular updates on Harrison's condition. 

It was around lunch break, when Chappo received another text. He caught Harries looking at him with a worried look and turned his attention to his phone. 

'Bad news, man. He woke up and they got his tube out. Then he just started to violently shake and his heart collapsed twice. He is back on life support'.

"Dammit! It can't get worse than this". Chappo cursed. He wanted to throw up. His friend was hurt and unable to speak up for himself. He could have done something that could have changed the outcome. He had done nothing to help and he had this sickening feeling in the bottom of his gut. 

"You got to stop blaming yourself, Chappo. It won't do anyone any good. What we need to do now is to just be there to support him". Harries comforted Chappo.

"I just feel responsible for what happened, and I just don't want something similar to happen again". Chappo spoke up defeated. He turned his attention to Harries.

Harries still kept a comforting smile on his face and knew exactly what to do if one of his friends were hurting. Damn he understood what Chappo was feeling being the boss and all. Harrison had grown on them all and they all loved him like a son. Even though he some times said things they could tease him about.

Harrison had been in the ICU for the last two weeks with barely any improvement at all. He had opened his eyes and stirred, but then he usually would close them and go back to looking like a corpse. Everytime they thought he was about to wake up properly, he would go lifeless. It was as if the time was turned back, each time there were any kind of improvement. He was unable to breathe on his own, but the doctors were hoping for a change soon. They had all been in contact with the young lifeguard due to their work, and he was known to always be happy. He was always smiling or comforting someone, when they had seen him in duty. 

Based on what the doctors had heard the rest of the lifeguards were taking the whole situation quite hard. They were struggling to cope with what had happened, which was quite understandable. Jesse and Maxi were the ones that had made it their job to make sure Harrison would have company, when he would wake up. They stayed with him as much as they could and kept everyone else updated if there were any changes. The waiting game was torture for everyone, as nobody except Harrison truely knew what had happened the day of the accident. 

Harries had talked to both Jesse and Maxi about their head lifeguard, who blamed himself for the accident. None of the lifeguard would ever blame one of their own, but they knew that Chappo was feeling quite guilty. It was something that was never supposed to happen. A misscommunication that had led to worst case scenario. They just had to move on, there were nothing they could do to turn back time.  
.

**Back at the Hospital**

“I don’t think there is anything we can currently do to get Chappo to change his mind. You know how he feels about Harrison. If I would have been in his position I think I would have reacted the same way. He got the leader role and he is supposed to know what is going on every corner of the beach. He is supposed to make sure his team is alright, giving information to the cops, and finishing up all the paperwork. I think he is stressed even though he won’t admit it. The only thing we can do now is to keep an eye out for him, and meanwhile hopefully Harrison will wake up. Then we will get to know what happened that day”. Harries spoke up, wisely. Keeping all the jokes to himself. He didn’t think that they would do any good right now. He might as well hit a nerve with either Jesse or Maxi, which he didn’t want to happen. 

A nurse rounded the corner and gave the trio a weak smile. “I just wanted to inform you that while you guys were out, Harrison woke up. He was in such a haze, I am not sure if he registered where he was or what was going on. He went back to sleep after about five minutes. I have talked to the doctors and they said that it’s quite likely that he might wake up during the next 48 hours. Which is quite good news as his body didn’t show any sign of improvement earlier. I would also advice you to go home and get some proper rest”. The nurse informed. 

“Thank you for telling us. We appreciate it”. Jesse spoke up and thanked the nurse. He turned his attention to Maxi, who he shared his excitement with. 

“I am probably going to crash at Jesse’s place. I don’t think I can settle down by myself at my place to be honest. I would worry far too much”. Maxi revealed. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He needed to be strong and properly rested by the time Harrison would hopefully wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quickly realized that this would just be short story, but I hope that you will like it anyway. Thank you all for reading, leaving comments and for your kudos. I enjoyed writing this one, and I hope to be able to make similar stories in the same fandom. I also want to say that I don't have the chapters ready, but I am going to try to get another chapter up during June. I was supposed to publish this update in April, but I forgot to publish it.  
> I also hope that everyone is staying safe and keeping their travelling to the minimum. Updated 26th of May 2020.  
> Loads of love xx ElisabethH98

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So I literally just came up with this idea and decided to give it a shot. I hope you like it. Updated 14th of January 2020. Love you all xx Elisabethh98


End file.
